


The Daughters of Aaren

by A_V_Knight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Covens, F/M, Fantasy, Language, Newborn Vampires, Pureblood Vampires, Romance, Sex, Violence, Witches, hereditary witches, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_V_Knight/pseuds/A_V_Knight
Summary: Betrayed by their Council of Elders, the descendants of the witch called Aaren have been hiding from the brutal slaughter of their young daughters by vampire clans for centuries-- all due to a misinterpreted prophesy and fear of the family's powers.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. 1920. Appleton, Cheshire. England.

Althea Mason watched anxiously over her sleeping twin daughters. Her husband, Benjamin had gone out to meet with other members of her family to determine if the information being passed was legitimate or not, for if it was- her daughters were in mortal danger.

She focused on the door, listening for the thoughts of anyone who happened to be nearing while running her index finger over the outline of the sun pendant around her neck. Jumping to her feet, she greeted her husband.

"There are two vampire clans that entered town today," he explained as the worry on his face deepened into near-panic. "And they've been asking about the Daughters of Aaren."

"Has the Council sent anyone to help?"

"No, Thea. And they won't."

"Damn them!" she shrieked. "What would they rather do, let the undead wipe us out?"

"It's what Samuel fears."

"We need to get to Allana and Jonas' home. We stand a better chance together."

"They've already taken the girls to your mother's."

"Then we'll go there," she nodded before reaching into the cradle to grab her two precious bundles.

Pulling them close to her, she inhaled deeply. "By Water, Earth, Fire and Air, protect that for which I care," she began chanting. She hadn't prepared to cast, hadn't gathered herbs or waited until the proper phase of the moon, but she did what she could to keep her daughters safe.

Leaving all of their possessions behind, the Mason family rushed into the woods. Again, Althea listened for the thoughts of others. When she came across someone she recognized, she relaxed her shoulders. It was her cousin's daughter Amelia.

 _Amelia, what news do you have?_ She offered her thoughts to her rather than speaking aloud. It was one of the many talents the Daughters of Aaren possessed.

_Aunt Adela and I caught sight of a group in the meadow. They're heading for Grandmother's._

_Our best chance is for us all to gather there and fight it out. They're too fast for us to outrun, but together we can muster the power of the twins._

_I agree._

They froze when they heard a scream from behind them.

 _Adela!_ A collective horrified scream filled their heads from all of the other Daughters nearby.

 _You get those babes to Grandmother's!_ Amelia pointed to the infant twins before looking over her shoulder. _Blessed be._

_Blessed be, cousin._

"Thea?" Benjamin asked as they quickened their stride.

"Our dear cousin Adela is gone," she hissed angrily. "They're getting closer."

"Where is Amelia going?"

"To give us a chance," she let tears fall from her eyes as they began to close in on the tiny cottage deep within the woods.

A sound in the brush caused them to slow down before they could even reach the path to the house. A flash of black whizzed by and crashed into Benjamin, sending him soaring several yards away.

Althea tightened the grip she had on her daughters and continued her journey until she ran into a solid form.

"They're just infants," she pleaded with the vampire. "Take me, but let them live!"

"There is no mercy for any Daughter of Aaren," he stared at her with no emotion in his huge, black eyes.

She turned and ran away from him, only to have her cloak ripped off of her shoulders. As he lifted her up over his head, her screams filled the forest.


	2. Los Angeles, California. Present Day.

Beckett Addison internally complained as he drove through the gates of his parent's enormous home. From behind the steering wheel of his black mustang, he gawked at how ostentatious the castle-like home was. If they really wanted to blend in with the humans, wouldn't it be better to live in something a little less vampire-like?

Parking his car, he nodded to the security detail surround the perimeter of the home and walked into the door. He didn't bother taking in any of the scenery as he strode, he had seen it all before. As he turned the corner past the unused kitchen, he found his mother waiting for him.

"Beckett," she wrapped her arms around him. "It is so good to finally have you home again! You look peeked, have you been eating well? Please tell me you haven't resorted to draining animals, which would be horrid!"

"No, no animals," he smirked.

"How would I know what your tastes are these days, you haven't been over for dinner in years."

"Sorry Mother," he mumbled.

"Well, do try to remedy it right? Now I'm off for refreshments for the meeting. Please... try to listen to what they've got to say tonight."

"I will," he bowed slightly as she rushed off down the hall. "Consummate hostess," he mused before returning to his journey.

As the thick soles of his black boots on slate tile echoed through the halls, he adjusted his leather jacket. He didn't care that he was dressed in attire more suited for The Sunset Strip than a family meeting. He didn't care that his black hair was disheveled and gelled into place to keep it that way. And he didn't care that his tight t-shirt was better suited for a night at the club.

He just didn't care.

Closing his eyes, he paused for a moment before entering the study. There were two men standing before a huge oak desk.

"So the dead do arise occasionally," one of the men chuckled.

He offered his eldest brother a nod and a smirk.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" the other of the standing men crossed his arms.

"Father," he stopped a few feet in front of him. "I'm not sure. Maybe boredom. Interest perhaps?"

"In what exactly?"

None of them seemed surprised when the eldest of their family emerged from the shadows of the room to join them.

"State of the Union, if you will."

"Newbloods," Kenton, Beckett's father answered as the room quieted.

"Still?" Beckett looked surprised.

"It is worse than it's ever been."

"Jax has taken a spot on the security council," Hackett informed him.

 _Go little bro_ , Beckett thought to himself.

"Just last week, there was an incident at a night club..." Reginald, the eldest member of the Addison Clan began, but was interrupted when Laurinda knocked on the door.

"They've arrived," she looked between the men. "All of them."

As they began to file out of the room, Kenton stopped and placed his hand on Beckett's shoulder.

"Yes Father?"

"Thank you for coming. I know you do not agree with much of the goings on of the council, but times have changed. We are on the verge of war with the Newbloods. We need you."

"I'm here," he nodded before walking down the corridor.

* * *

The enormous dining room table was surrounded by four vampire clans. The Maddox family was from Northern California and was represented by matriarch Saundra, her son Travers, his wife Karena and their children Trevor, Owen and Acacia.

Acacia winked at Beckett as he scanned the table. He smiled politely before continuing.

The Sloan family was represented by Berthold, the eldest of the four families present. He was married to Lily with whom he had a son, Arthur. Arthur's children by his late wife were also present, Laura and Patrick.

The Hudson Family was one of the newest members of the council as Darius was a mere 300 years old. His wife Endora sat next to her son Tobias, his wife Samantha, their twins Ivan and Ivor and their spouses Jessica and Lyndsey.

That left the Addisons. Reginald sat as the patriarch of the family, looking to be in his sixties rather than his true 800 years. His only son, Kenton, sat to his right next to his wife of three hundred years, Laurinda. Together they bore three sons: Hackett, Beckett and Jackson.

The four families represented the Purebloods of California, born into the life of a vampire rather than made.

Reginald called the meeting to order with a wave of his hand. He acknowledged each family by their eldest member before beginning. As he did this, Beckett received a few heated glances from the younger members of the council. He ignored them and focused on his grandfather.

Laurinda excused herself for only a moment before returning with a tray full of crystal goblets filled with warm, thick red liquid. "It's fresh!" she announced proudly before returning to her seat beside her husband.

"The Newbloods are wreaking havoc in Los Angeles," Berthold spoke up. "They're burning through the food supply at an alarming rate."

"They think living our way is a lifestyle choice and do not think of the consequences," Saundra agreed.

"And you do?" Beckett murmured under his breath.

"They like to flaunt their fangs a bit too much, if you ask me," Lily hissed.

Trevor spoke up. "Do you know there are vampire groupies that will let them willingly feed? They act as if this is all a game!"

"Sickening," Darius spoke up.

Beckett shook his head, unable to keep quiet any longer. "And wiping out entire villages isn't?"

"Population control," Tobias answered for his father.

"The Newborns are out of control," someone tried to refocus the meeting.

"Because they don't live the way that you do?" Beckett asked for clarification.

"Because they are bringing undue attention to our kind," Berthold stared him down.

"I for one shudder at the thought of another Paris," Owen winced.

"Paris?" Ivan scoffed. "Seriously?"

Beckett rolled his eyes, remembering all too well the damage Newblood vampires caused to the city of Paris, France in the early 1800s.

"Have you heard about the Hollywood night club?" Patrick watched Beckett.

"Grandfather didn't get to finish," Hackett shook his head.

"Twenty seven bodies," Arthur spoke out.

Beckett set his jaw in anger. Hollywood was his, where he could blend in and relax. Just be.

"Your turf isn't safe anymore," Acacia offered him.

The door opened and Jackson, the youngest of the Addison sons walked directly to Reginald. They whispered back and forth for a bit. Reginald's shoulders dropped and he nodded his head. Jackson quickly left the room.

"What is it?" Saundra demanded.

"It seems as though the Newbloods have adopted a new strategy."

Jackson returned and placed something in Saundra's hand.

There was deadly silence as she stared at the ring of her son Gentry.

"Who did this?" she finally asked.

"Paxton is taking responsibility," he nodded solemnly.

Beckett shot his eyes to his father.

"Seems as though we have a vote before us," Reginald spoke aloud. "Do we declare war on the Newbloods?"

Berthold held his thumb out without a second thought. He was followed by Reginald. Saundra hesitated for only a moment before holding her thumb up. All eyes turned to Darius.

"It seems as though this may be the first unanimous vote this council has ever seen," he held his thumb out.

"So it is done," Reginald nodded. "We are at war."


	3. Hollywood Vampire

He was at an impasse.

Tonight was the first night in ten years that he had stepped foot into a council meeting. At the last one, he had been ostracized for protecting a human from Owen Maddox. He was upset that Owen was grazing in one of his favorite haunts.

Hollywood was a place that he loved because he could blend in; pretend to be human for once. Unlike made vampires, he had never had the luxury of being human. He had never felt his heart beat. He had never seen the light of the sun.

But in Hollywood, it didn't matter. No one on the strip came out before dusk. This was one place on Earth that everyone lived the hours of the vampire.

Owen was hungry one night and the middle-aged rocker he chose to feed upon looked too good to pass up. For fear of losing his one guilty pleasure, Beckett intervened and was scolded by the council for interfering with the course of nature.

Nature.

As if anything about a vampire was natural.

Shaking his head, he decided to pull into the parking lot of The Purple Fox. Climbing out of his black 1969 Boss 429 Mustang, he dropped his black leather jacket from his shoulders and threw it into the passenger seat. After a quick running of fingers through his unruly black hair, he reached for the wallet he kept in the car and slid it into his back pocket before walking into the bar.

Loud rock music blared from the band on stage. He stopped and watched the lead singer for a moment before nodding and heading off to the table in the back corner. As he took his seat, he scanned the crowd. He always felt more like a protector than a participant and that suited him fine. The alternative was being a predator, which was in his mind unacceptable.

His eyes finally stopped on a group of extremely attractive women on the front row. They were exceptionally beautiful, but then again most women in Los Angeles were. But as far as humans went, they were perfect. One in particular seemed nearly too perfect.

He sat up as he studied the tiny woman in the middle of the others. She had long, dark hair with deep blue stripes framing her face. Her skin was fair and perfect. Her tight red corset covered her body tastefully, but showed enough skin to reveal a tattoo of the birth sign Gemini on the back of her right shoulder. And then, as she threw her hair over her shoulder to speak to one of her friends, he caught a glimpse of the deepest, greenest eyes he had ever seen.

Her eyes were extremely unusual, something he had never seen outside of the feline world. Even from where he sat he could see the flecks of yellow scattered throughout the sea of deep green.

They were mesmerizing.

The song ended and the lead singer spoke to the crowd over the microphone. "Everyone alright?" Pete Stevens grinned while spitting out his Cockney accent.

They screamed and applauded as he worked his magic.

"I'd like to dedicate this next one to my very good friend Andi. This is called 'Lovely Gypsy Lady'," he winked at her.

The gorgeous green-eyed Goddess kissed her fingers and waved them out to him.

 _Andi,_ Beckett repeated her name in his head.

She suddenly turned toward the bar and made a sweep with her eyes, as if she knew someone was watching her.

The corners of Beckett's lips curled into a sly smile. _Intuitive_ , he thought.

Through the next few songs, she would occasionally scan the crowd, a look of caution holding steady in her eyes. The band began a slower song, one that seemed haunting and forbidden. Pete began pouring out a story of a man with jet black hair, snow white skin and red velvet lips – a vampire.

Andi's eyes slowly rose to lock on Beckett's piercing blue ones.

He felt a jolt like none he had felt before as he sat, captivated by her eyes.

She, however, looked less than thrilled. She turned to her friends and spoke before nodding her head and kissing their cheeks. She covered the pendant that hung from her neck and glanced again at him through the veil of her hair before speeding toward the exit.

He sat in his seat, completely taken aback by her actions. Did she know who... or rather _what_ he was? Was she frightened? And why did he care so much about what she was thinking?

Her eyes consumed every thought he had for the rest of the night. Even as he drove through the windy roads of the mountains to his home, his mind replayed the encounter.

He pulled into the garage just as the sun began to peek through the clouds. Stripping down, he left a messy trail of clothes as he staggered into his bedroom. When the last piece of clothing hit the floor, he nearly flew into the huge mahogany bed draped in thick, black velvet.

Rolling onto his back, he closed his eyes only to again see Andi's beautiful greens staring back at him. His breathing stopped and he fell still as the deep slumber of death overtook him.

* * *

She was surrounded. Shoulder to shoulder, they glared at her with their big, black eyes. Their fangs had descended, their mouths were open and they were hissing as the circle began closing in. All was lost.

Andriana screamed out as she shot up in her bed. Gasping for air, she ran her fingers through her hair before the door burst open.

"Drea!" she called out.

"It was just a dream," her twin sister wrapped her arms around her. "I got here as fast as I could."

She closed her eyes and relaxed.

 _Thank you_ , she offered her thoughts to her sister.

_What are sisters for?_

But these weren't your ordinary twin sisters.

If it wasn't for Andi's tattoos and hair coloring, most people could not tell them apart. And a few other details that only their family knew of...

"It's been a long time since you last had that nightmare," Andrea absently ran her finger around the edge of her sun pendant. "What brought it on?"

"Not sure," she bit her lip, but her thoughts betrayed her.

Drea watched her as she went over the events of the previous night. "Oh," she sat back on the bed. "Are you sure?"

"His aura... was black," she closed her eyes and shook off a chill.

"I didn't realize vampires had auras. I mean... they're dead, right?"

"I've never seen one close up before," she shrugged her shoulders.

Drea studied Andi's memory. "That stare... was intense. Do you think... he knows?"

"I don't know."

"We should report this to..."

"No, its fine," she interrupted.

"Andi, honestly!"

"They're all over this city, right? We were bound to see one eventually. I mean... the vamp groupies are rampant on Sunset..."

"That's disgusting," she shook her head.

"It will be fine. I can take care of myself."

_You are so pigheaded._

_Love you too._

Drea gave up and left the room.

 _So you'll come out with me tonight?_ Andi waited.

_Of course!_

* * *

Beckett stared up into the dark ceiling and let out a long sigh. Sometimes being immortal was so... tedious.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and pushed himself up to walk to his closet. His mess from the morning had been cleaned up and his laundry washed by his trusty maid.

Leticia never asked questions.

Choosing a black t-shirt and jeans, he threw his clothes on. The shirt pulled tightly across his chest, defining his tight musculature. He again ran his fingers through his dark, silky hair. Reaching for his black leather boots, he turned to quickly leave.

Andi stepped through the door to The Purple Fox, only to hear her name.

"Andi!"

She turned to see a group of her friends and smiled before pulling her twin by the hand toward them.

"Wow, the twins are out t'night?" Pete's cheerful English accent greeted them.

"She's been my shadow today," Andi smirked.

Drea shook his hand. "How are you, Pete?"

"Never bet'er, darlin'. You?"

"I'm good."

Andi cocked her eyebrow at her twin who was dressed in a fluffy cotton poets blouse and baggy jeans. She stuck out like a sore thumb in Andi's group of rocker friends.

"You know..." Pete laughed. "For twins, you're really nothin' alike."

"We get that all the time," Andi waved off the comment before taking a drink of red wine that was handed her.

They all relaxed into the night, drinking and listening to music. As the group erupted into separate conversations, Pete pulled Andi aside. "You alright doll?"

"Yes," she smiled, her green cat-like eyes seeming to glow.

"You're quiet."

"She didn't sleep well last night," Drea grinned.

 _Stop it_ , Andi demanded.

 _You need a man_ , Drea fired back.

_Not Pete._

_Why not? He really wants you, I..._

_He's married! And stop reading his thoughts!_

_Well? What's the use of having gifts if you can't..._

Both women suddenly froze.

Andi looked up at the door as Beckett entered the club. Her heart began pounding as Drea glared in his direction.

"Pete?" Andi found her voice. "Do you know him?"

"Beck? Sure. Been mates for a very long time. Some call 'im the original Hollywood Vampire."

Andi and Drea locked eyes.

 _I can't read him!_ Drea angered.

 _His aura's brown tonight_ , Andi suddenly became interested.

_Brown?_

_And a little red..._ the air escaped her chest as his eyes fell upon hers.

He stopped when he caught sight of the twin sitting next to her.

 _This was a mistake!_ Drea screamed in her head.

_I know._

_Cause a distraction!_

_Got it._

Andi looked around the table. With a flick of her finger, her wine glass flew across the table and crashed into her twin.

"Brilliant!" Drea squealed for the benefit of those watching.

"Sorry," she offered her sister.

"Woah!" Pete offered a towel from the bar.

"Looks like I need to take her home," Andi apologized.

"But..."

"See you soon!" the twins waved before leaving. In a flash, they were gone.

"What was that?" Beck smirked as he joined the group.

"Not sure, mate," Pete shook his hand.

"Who... was that?"

"Andriana and Andrea Gardiner. Two of the best women I know."

He nodded his head as he looked off toward the parking lot.

"Hey Beck," a woman with long, platinum hair leaned into his arm.

"Monica," he offered her a glimpse of his deep blue eyes.

"Anything I can... offer you tonight?"

The back of his throat itched at her offer. Normally he wouldn't hesitate at the gift of a human to willingly feed him. But tonight his thoughts were fixated on those beautiful green eyes. "Thanks, but I just remembered that I have a meeting... sorry."

"Date?" Pete quipped playfully.

"Later mate," he chuckled while patting his shoulder before walking out the rear exit of the bar.

 _You couldn't read his thoughts? Not at all?_ Andi asked her sister as they walked down the alley toward her car.

_Nothing. You can read his aura but I can't hear his thoughts. How bizarre._

_It's confounding. Everything else about him is so... intense._

_I have a bad feeling about this, Andi. Please promise me you'll stay away from him._

She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she noticed three figures approaching them from the opposite end of the alley. Drea focused and studied them as both women stopped.

_They're between us and the car._

_This isn't good. Be ready._

_Aw crap._

The three men quickly closed in and surrounded the twins, circling them like prey.

"Hey there gorgeous and gorgeous."

Andi scanned the alley for potential weapons as Drea answered. "Gentlemen."

"What brings you lovely ladies out on such a dark night?"

"We really need to get to our car. Would you care to escort us?" Andi took a step, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"What's the rush, baby? The night's still young."

"Yeah," another man grabbed Drea's arm. "There's still plenty of fun to be had."

The third man laughed as he ran his fingers through Drea's hair.

Andi discreetly opened her hand at her side as a nearby rock quietly flew up into her palm. _Ready?_

_Anytime, sis._

She took a deep breath and clenched her jaw before smacking her assaulter against the temple. As he yelled out in pain and reached for the side of his head, Drea head-butted her assailant in the nose. Both women dashed away quickly toward the end of the alley.

Drea screamed in pain as the third attacker caught her by the hair and threw her to the ground. Andi quickly retrieve another rock and just as she was about to strike, a dark figure appeared before her eyes. When it stopped, she made out the black shirt and jeans as he lifted the man in the air and threw him into the concrete wall of the alleyway.

Beck turned toward the men, ensuring that his descended fangs and dark eyes were hidden from the women. "Run!" he demanded, his voice rough and heavy.

Andi helped Drea up before hurrying off to her car.

* * *

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Drea squealed as Andi drove.

"He was alone," Andi offered. "And he helped us tonight. I mean... if he wanted to kill us, he wouldn't have told us to run!"

"But if he puts two and two together..."

"What makes you think he will? It has been eighty years since the last Daughter of Aaren was taken. Maybe they've forgotten?

"Vampires don't forget, sister. They simply turn their attention elsewhere, like dogs."

Both quieted for a moment.

"Fine, I'll go to Allana," Andi gave in under protest.

"What about Mother?"

"Allana," she nodded and revved up the car to increase the speed, ending the conversation.


	4. Althea and Allana

Andi and Drea drove deep into the woods toward their grandmother's cousins' home. When they arrived, the tiny cottage was lit up from within.

They were greeted by an elderly man with a long, white beard. "Andriana, Andrea... great to see you well."

"And you, Jonas," they kissed his cheeks.

And Jonas did look well for a man of 120. In fact, he looked more like a man of half his age, as did the other members of their family. He was married to Allana, cousin to their grandmother Angelica.

Althea, Allana's twin, hobbled with the aid of a cane to greet them. "Girls."

"I see you've been expecting us," Andi sniffed at the aroma of veggie stew.

"We've not completely lost our touch," the blind Allana made her way in from the garden.

"Seems not," Drea kissed her.

"We..." Andi began, but was interrupted.

"Eat. Then we'll talk."

"Eat," both twins nodded before following the elder twins into the kitchen.

The younger twins thoroughly enjoyed being with the elder twins. Because of the war on the Daughters of Aaren, they were the only ones left. So many cousins and aunts were either sacrificed or murdered for fear of their power. So much sadness and betrayal colored their family history, but still they pressed forward. Such was the balance of nature; there was no reason to dwell on it.

"What brings you here tonight?" Althea asked.

Andi stared at her, taking in her haggard appearance. For 142 years, she looked about half her age. And she'd probably look even younger if she hadn't been maimed by a vampire, the same vampire that killed her twin daughters...

"A vampire," Drea spoke up.

 _Andrea!_ Andi scolded her sister through her thoughts.

 _Well?_ Drea shot back.

"Vampire?" Allana sat up. "Where?"

"Hollywood," Andi resigned. "He has an aura, which really surprises me."

"You've gotten that close?" Althea asked calmly.

"He stares at her..." Drea shook off a chill.

"I'm not sure he knows... about us. I feel like he's confused, unsettled. Not malicious."

 _Drea?_ Althea asked in her mind.

_I can't read him and it scares me._

"As it should," the elder twin nodded.

"It's creepy, I'll admit. Our kind haven't been civil to one another for hundreds of years..."

"Aaren sacrificed herself to the vampire Berthold to save your great grandmother Alexus from death."

"We know the stories, Allana."

"You two are the only twins left to carry on the line!"

"We aren't the only twins left," Andi muttered under her breath.

"You two are our only hope for the Daughters of Aaren. It's not a challenge to be taken lightly."

"Many witches have died to protect us," Drea nodded solemnly.

Andi closed her eyes.

Allana reached across the table for the honey and Andi moved her hand. The Honey scooted closer to her. "Thank you, dear."

"Welcome," she sighed. "I don't mean to belittle the sacrifices made to defend me. But I don't think we're in danger."

"I think we should consult Angelica and Alexus..."

"They're ancient..."

"They're your grandmothers. You should trust their wisdom."

 _Thank you,_ Drea spoke to Althea.

_May the Goddess and God protect you both._

* * *

The twins were quiet on their ride home. Entering their tiny house, they broke off and went their separate ways.

 _I feel like sleeping outside tonight._ Drea headed for the back door.

_Tell Flora and Sage hello._

_I will._

_Goodnight, sis._

_Night._

Andi walked back to her room and changed into a cotton tank and shorts. As soon as her head dropped down on the pillow, she fell into a shallow sleep.

She again dreamt that she was surrounded by vampires. Their eyes were dark, their fangs threatening from their open mouths, their growls low in their chests. The circle was closing in.

Suddenly, Beck appeared to protect her. The vampires backed away. As they began to disappear, she turned to look into his crystal blue eyes.

Drea stood at the window and watched her sister as she read her dream. Crossing her arms, she shook off the chill before walking off.

"Beckett," Andi called out in her sleep.


	5. Saviors of the Streets

Beck walked through the streets of Los Angeles. Every corner he turned, every alley he pattered down he saw Andi's electric green eyes. He was mystified and excited at the same time. He was also angry that he couldn't find her that evening. Did she decide not to go out this evening? Did he scare her off when he helped the twins escape their attackers the previous night?

What was it about this one human that had him mesmerized?

His thoughts were interrupted by a scream. He stopped and listened before his eyes filled with anger. His pupils grew until not a hint of his blue eyes remained, only the dark depths. He began moving quickly, faster than humanly possible toward the scream.

When he arrived, he found a vampire standing over a young woman. Without a second thought, he grabbed him by the neck and threw him against a brick wall. His fangs descended with a hiss as the girl froze in terror.

"Run," he gave her a throaty growl as the vampire jumped onto his back.

The girl screamed again before running down the alley to the street.

"Looks like someone needs to keep his nose in his own business," the vampire landed a fist to Beck's left eye.

"Wyatt Wright," he grunted. "Someone needs to teach you Newbloods some manners," he knocked him into a dumpster.

"Manners?" he goaded him. "Or weakness?"

"There's no weakness in compassion," he grabbed his head in his hands and snapped it.

Wyatt fell to his knees, crying in pain. "You're dead, Pureblood! Mark my words!"

"Stay out of Hollywood," he ignored his threat. Reaching into his mouth, he pulled each of Wyatt's fangs before throwing him onto the ground.

The vampire writhed around in pain.

"Try feeding on them now," Beck looked down at the fangs in his hand before sliding them into his pocket and walking away.

* * *

Andi and Drea sat in their home and went about their normal day. Their first student arrived mid-morning and they sat around the table in preparation of their tutoring session.

"Rainy, what do you think your gifts are?" Drea asked.

"I can move things with my mind."

"Really?" Andi's eyes brightened.

"Show us," Drea encouraged the teenager.

The girl looked down at a candle on the table and stared at it intensely.

"It's alright, Rainy. Breathe," Drea instructed.

"Baby steps. Let the energy do the work," Andi coached. "Imagine the energy entering through your crown chakra and leaving through your feet..."

"Ugh!" the girl covered her head.

"Okay," Andi patted her shoulder as Drea placed a cup of tea in front of her "Relax," Andi placed a rock in her left hand. "Move this rock to my right hand."

"I don't think I can."

"Sure you can," Drea grinned at her. "You can do anything."

Andi demonstrated as the rock moved from her left hand to her right.

"Wow."

"But I've had decades of practice."

"You look so young."

"We have good genetics," Drea winked at her.

"So," Andi placed the stone in Rainy's hand. "Focus."

Rising to her feet, Drea looked around before turning to her sister. "I'll be in the garden," she informed them.

Andi watched her sister walk out the door and returned her attention to Rainy. She watched the young girl struggle to concentrate before tuning her thoughts to that of her sister.

_Basil. Dill. Fennel. Garlic._

_Are you serious?_ Andi rolled her eyes.

_Mugwort. Rosemary. Tarragon._

_Honestly, Drea!_

_Stay out of my head!_

_The moon isn't waxing anyway. It won't do any good._

_It will be in two days._

_Fine._

_Fine. Did I just win?_

_No. I gave in. If you want to brew a protective spell, you go right on ahead. Have fun._

_So I won?_

_Did not._

_Wow. This is cool._

"Ugh!" Andi rolled her eyes.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rainy asked.

"No sweetheart," she smiled kindly. "Just focus."

Once the sun set, Andi dressed into her evening attire and stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing tight black jeans and a glitzy sequined beaded stretch halter top. Looking down at her dresser, she picked up a white bag and placed a smoky quartz crystal, followed by a clear quartz crystal inside. From a nearby bowl, she carefully added five oleander leaves. As she slowly tilted a bottle to add a drop of frankincense, she began to chant.

"Minions of the Dark now quit this place, for only light will I embrace."

She closed her eyes and envisioned herself being surrounded by pure, safe white light.

Drea laughed in her head.

_Shut it._

_You gave me crap earlier..._

_I'm going out._

_I know._

_Alone._

_I know._

_I love you._

There was silence. _I love you too._

* * *

Andi took a deep breath before walking into The Purple Fox. The door man recognized her and nodded.

During a quick scan of the bar, she noticed a man sitting with a girl and internally cringed. She couldn't read his aura, but she could definitely tell that he was a vampire. She continued to watch him as the young girl beside him purposely cut her finger and held it up for him.

_Silly vampire groupies._

"What can I get you, Andi?" the bartender asked her.

"Glass of red, Jake."

"You got it, baby," he winked before going to work.

She smiled and looked toward the empty stage before once again scanning the club. When a glass was placed on the bar, she turned to pay him. "Th..."

"I've got this one," a smooth English voice spoke from behind her. Even though she had never formally met him, she knew his voice. His accent wasn't as thick as Pete's, it was softer... more formal. Proper English, from what she had been taught, not at all like the Northern English accents most of her family possessed. And it sent a jolt of electricity up her spine.

"Sure thing, Beck," Jake nodded.

Andi slowly turned to look up into his breathtaking blue eyes. "Thank you."

"My pleasure."

"No... I mean for the other night. Thank you."

He nodded politely before offering her a seat at the bar. She smiled and nodded before accepting as he followed by sitting beside her.

She stared a moment toward the center of his forehead before relaxing and taking a sip of her wine. His aura was yellow and orange.

He looked her over which seemed like a split second to her, when in reality his vampire abilities allowed him endless amounts of time. He noticed her moon pendant, the lavender scent she wore, the deep v of her halter top... and a few more tattoos inked under her skin that he never noticed before.

Along with the Gemini symbol on her shoulder, she possessed a sacred moon circle on the inside of her left wrist and a foreign script on the inside of her right wrist.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a practitioner of the Old Religion."

Her eyes widened. "I live it, actually."

"You're so young."

"With a very old family," she didn't want to give too much information away. After all, even though she had dreamt of him, he was a stranger and a vampire at that.

"Would you like to sit and talk?"

"I'm fine."

He nodded briefly before shooting a heated glance at the vampire she had seen earlier. "Newbloods," he mumbled under his breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothing important."

She nodded. "I'm Andriana."

"Beckett," he offered his hand. She hesitated a moment before touching his cold hand and shaking it.

"Beckett... that's an old name."

"As is yours."

"Like I said... old family."

"Yes," he spoke slowly. "Mine too."

With a sudden burst of determination, she shook her head and spoke. "Look, I know what you are. If you're looking for a snack, you've got the wrong gal."

"Whoa," he raised his hands. "Where'd that come from?"

"My family and I have good reason to be leery of your kind," she caught her breath. Had she said too much?

He watched her for a moment before dropping his eyes. "Well, on behalf of my _kind_ , I apologize to you and your family."

Her eyes widened as she turned away.

"What?"

"Wow," she blinked her eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"You know... absolutely nothing about me."

"Ditto."

She nodded over her glass. "Touché."

"So... is there any way I could talk you into going somewhere a bit quieter?"

Her heart pounded as she considered his offer. She again looked up to his forehead. His aura was turning from yellow to a sulfur color. Was he nervous? Did vampires get nervous?

"Sure."

"When you're ready," he nodded.

She finished off her glass of wine before following him out to his car.

He pulled out onto the street before speaking. "So... Andriana."

"Andi," she corrected him.

"Andi," he flashed his perfect, pristine teeth at her. "How long have you lived in L.A.?"

"A while," she answered vaguely.

"And before that?"

"Boston."

"Is that where you were born?"

"No."

He waited but smiled when she didn't offer more.

"What about you?"

"My family and I have been in Hollywood for about 80 years. Before that, we lived in Tucson. Before that was Shreveport. I was born in England in 1893."

"Born?"

"Yes. I'm a pureblood vampire, born from parents."

"I didn't realize that existed."

"Not many do. Right now we're at odds with the Newblood vampires. They don't agree with the way my clan runs... business."

"And?"

"It's taken a very long time, but I've convinced them that murdering random humans isn't always the way."

"No, not always," she offered sarcastically.

He smiled at her.

"So... how do you eat?"

"Believe it or not, there are many humans willing to donate a few pints here and there for the protection we can offer them. It's a lucrative deal."

"Vamp groupies," she rolled her eyes.

"Them too, and what we call donors. It might not be honorable, but it is better than the alternative."

"And that is?"

"Families of ravenous vampires loose on the streets."

"You're telling me it wasn't vampires that took out the club?"

"Newbloods," he set his jaw.

"They were made and not born."

He simply nodded.

"Can't you just stop them?"

"We're working on that."

She let her anger get the best of her. "So you're willing to protect the humans, but witches are a different story?"

He frowned before pulling into a spot on the beach. "Where did you hear that?"

"Tell me about the Daughters of Aaren."

"Aaren?" he turned the ignition off. "Hundreds of years ago, a group of witches came into power. They were born as twins, always girls. Together, they were unstoppable. They became a threat to us and their kind as well. Their own council of elders asked the vampires to intervene."

"Killing babies? Maiming and blinding women?"

"Your family has a good memory," he watched her.

She acted as though she wanted to say something, but chose to step out onto the beach. He stared over the steering wheel before following her.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you."

"I shouldn't have come here."

"Is there a problem?"

"My family will go... ballistic."

"Vampire haters?" he smirked. "If it makes you feel any better, my mother will never hear the end of it for my being seen with a witch."

"Maybe."

He stared at her. "How old are you, Andi?"

She sighed before shaking her head. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with a vampire. "Guess."

"You look to be in your early twenties."

"43."

"Wow."

"We're not immortal, but we do age slowly. I mean... look at Merlin."

"True."

She looked up and smiled.

"You are... so beautiful."

She blushed as she looked out at the waves. "Thank you."

"You're a vegetarian."

"Huh?"

"A side effect of my... condition. I can smell your blood."

"Oh," her eyes grew.

"Please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you."

She looked up to see his yellow aura. "I know."

They walked toward the ocean and sat on the sand.

"Can I ask you something?" he rested his arms across his knees.

"Sure."

"Why do you keep staring at my forehead?"

She laughed lowly. "I'm looking into your Third Eye to see your aura."

"Oh," he stared out at the moon, confused.

"I always assumed vampires didn't have them, being dead and all."

"I would assume the same."

"I can't read Newbloods, though. Maybe you still possess your astral body? Your... soul?"

"Vampires with souls?" he laughed. "I'm sure my grandfather would love to talk to you about that one."

She found herself staring at him. "Your aura was dirty the night I first saw you. It scared me."

"The reason you ran off?"

"Yes."

They sat quietly and listened to the waves.

"So, you read auras. What else can you do?"

"Oh... brew potions, burn herbs, cast spells. Your typical witchy things."

"You are not typical Andi. Not at all."

She let out a deep breath before raising her hand. A nearby shell flew up to land on his knee. "Jedi mind tricks," she joked.

"That's cool."

"My sister is telepathic. And she's way better at spells than I am."

"She's a thinker and you're a doer."

"Exactly."

"My brothers are so intense. My younger brother Jax just joined the Security Council. He's always been so eager to fight. And my older brother Hackett is hard core."

"And what are you like?"

He gazed into her green eyes. "Artistic."

"Me too," she laughed.

They quieted as they listened to the tide roll in.

* * *

Andi returned home at dawn to the smell of incense burning. She smiled at her sister's gesture; she was warding off evil in the house.

_Morning._

_Night._

They passed one another in the hall without a spoken word.

_I'll teach them to hunt for common herbs today._

_I'm sure the fae will enjoy that._

_Discovery is 99% of the fun._

_Thanks, sis._


End file.
